


Breath out

by MissLefroy



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el Capitolio fuese a los Juegos del Hambre?





	Breath out

**Author's Note:**

> What if?: ¿Y si finalmente se hubieran realizado los Juegos con los niños del Capitolio?

**BREATHE OUT**

* * *

Abro los ojos; siento que todo dentro de mí me arde. Pienso en cómo he llegado hasta aquí. Intento recordarlo. No consigo nada. El aire se me escapa de los pulmones lentamente y apenas puedo sentir las extremidades.

Mi cuerpo flota. Ante mis ojos pasean diminutos seres de diversos colores. Quiero perseguirlos pero me es imposible; es como si algo o alguien me sujetara por todo el cuerpo y éste quedara completamente inmóvil, impidiéndome salir a la superficie.

Ahora me percato de dónde estoy. Ahora recuerdo qué hago aquí. Ahora se me viene a la mente todo. Ahora sé quién soy.

Me llamo Shazzer Prescott y nací hace dieciséis años en el Capitolio. Tengo tres hermanos pequeños a los que adoro. Sobre todo a Brie, la más pequeña. Haría lo que fuese por volver a escuchar su risa ahora mismo.

Desde muy pequeña me he sentido orgullosa y afortunada de haberme criado en un lugar como El Capitolio. Allí jamás te falta algo. Pero ¿eso a quién le importa ahora mismo?

Tras una rebelión en donde los trece distritos que dividen Panem se pusieron en contra del Capitolio, el Distrito 13 desapareció y decidieron crear lo que todos llamamos Los Juegos del Hambre. Hace años esto lo veía como un simple juego, un entretenimiento de todos los años en donde reunirnos toda la familia junto al televisor bajo una manta y comer palomitas de arándanos y miel, mientras Brie hace preguntas absurdas, dignas de su corta edad.

Hubo una segunda rebelión, donde se descubrió que el Distrito 13 jamás fue destruido y el Capitolio se vino abajo.

Hay cosas que aún se me quedan en blanco, ya que todo esto pasó demasiado rápido para nosotros. Lo único que recuerdo es que nos obligaron a participar en Los Juegos del Hambre. Porque sí. Jamás pensé que, en aquella primera cosecha para el Capitolio, como lo suelen llamar, saliese mi nombre.

La voz desgarradora de mi madre pidiendo a gritos que alguien se prestase voluntario en mi lugar se me quedó grabada en memoria. Me arden los tímpanos sólo de recordar aquella voz. Nadie se movió de su sitio, ni pestañeó. Nadie. Silencio total. Solo fue interrumpido para anunciar quién iba a ser mi compañero en los juegos.

Mishael Laurence. Ese era su nombre.

La despedida fue más breve de lo que creo recordar. No pude despedirme de mi madre porque la tuvieron que llevar de urgencia a que la atendiera un médico debido al shock que todo esto le había causado. Mi padre permaneció sereno, con la sonrisa siempre en los labios, dándome palabras de aliento. Les di un fuerte abrazo a mis hermanos y cogí en brazos a la pequeña Brie antes de que dos agentes de la paz me apartara de ellos.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que nos metieron en un tren. No permanecimos mucho rato, pero a mí me resultó eterno. Después nos presentaron a varias personas, de las que, más de la mitad (si llega) no recuerdo el nombre. Me es indiferente aprenderme los nombres de personas que jamás volveré a ver.

Porque, seamos realistas, no volveré a ver a esas personas, ya que seré de las primeras en morir. Lo presiento.

Una tal Livia empezó a tomarme medidas por todo el cuerpo. Le dije con voz apenas audible que no se molestara en vestir de lujo a una perdedora.

Al día siguiente tuve que hacer una prueba de habilidad ante unas veinte personas. Fui la segunda en entrar, después de Mishael; parece que a los miembros del Capitolio les corre prisa por acabar este tipo de pruebas. Empecé a preguntarme si era necesario estar tanta gente para averiguar que soy nula para cualquier habilidad.

—Muy bien, Shazzer —comenzó a decir un hombre gordo de pelo cano—, ¿qué es lo que sabes hacer?

Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo. Realmente yo no sabía qué contestar.

—¿No tienes ninguna habilidad, querida? —comentó una mujer alta y delgada con el pelo alborotado.

¿Habilidad? Empecé a pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarme a sobrevivir, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en mi familia. Era lo único que sabía hacer, cuidar de ellos.

A la mente se me vino la imagen la primavera que nos fuimos a la casa del lago de la abuela. Brie era muy pequeñita y mi madre se quedó con ella en casa, así que me fui con Braxton y Dexter a darme un baño y sofocar el calor infernal que hacía esa primavera. Dexter empezó a vacilar diciendo que él era el mejor nadador de la familia y que seguro que nadie sería capaz de llegar antes que él a la boya que había a lo lejos, en mitad del lago. Braxton, en vez de hacer caso omiso de las palabras de nuestro hermano menor, aceptó el reto de éste y ambos se zambulleron en el agua sin mediar más palabra. Yo me quedé en la orilla, echándome protector solar. Siempre he odiado eso de quemarme entera, así que desde pequeña he sido muy precavida con estos asuntos gracias a mi madre. Oí gritar a Dexter eufórico por haber llegado el primero, pero la eudoria se fue de inmediato. ¿Dónde estaba Braxton? Me quité de inmediato la poca ropa que me quedaba y me metí sin pensármelo dos veces al agua.

—¡Dexter, sal del agua y avisa corriendo a papá! —le grité casi sin aliento; todos sabíamos que si había alguien que sabía nadar bien ese era nuestro padre.

Cogí todo el aire que mis pulmones me permitieron y me sumergí en el agua. Comencé a bucear por toda la zona, intentando localizar a mi hermano. Los segundos corrían y yo seguía sin ver a Braxton. El agua era más profunda de lo que recordaba y la angustia se estaba apoderando de mí. Miré a todos lados; ni rastro de Braxton. Pero ¿cómo se lo había tragado la tierra de aquella manera? Era técnicamente imposible. Cuanto más permanecía allí abajo, más se me venía a la cabeza que mi hermano no sobreviviría si no lo encontraba ya. Me giré un poco más a mi izquierda y allí estaba, enganchado con una cadena. Tiré de ella pero no podía quitársela. El tiempo corría y el oxígeno disminuía. Vi cómo mi hermano perdía la consciencia y la desesperación iba en aumento. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya bajo el agua? Tiré un poco más de la cadena que finalmente se partió en dos y pude liberar el pie de Braxton. Cuando subí a la superficie encontré a mi padre nadando hacia nosotros y sujetó a mi hermano, llevándolo hasta la orilla. Por suerte consiguió reanimarlo y todo quedó en un susto; desde entonces, Dexter no para de decir que la que más aguanta bajo el agua sin respirar soy yo.

Probablemente ese sea mi única habilidad.

—Señorita Prescott —insistió el hombre gordo de pelo cano—, estamos aún esperando una respuesta.

—Aguantar la respiración bajo el agua —dije finalmente con un hilo de voz.

Inmediatamente, me trajeron un enorme tanque lleno de agua hasta arriba donde me sumergí. Estuve varios minutos; no me dijeron cuantos, pero yo calculé que casi cuatro. Tampoco es que me importara mucho que digamos. Varios de los que estaban allí tomaron nota de aquello y me mandaron salir de la estancia.

Por lo demás, lo tengo casi borroso. Sé que, llegado el día, nos lanzaron en una especie de cápsulas bajo el agua y permanecí bajo ella más de lo normal. No me importaba nada más que sobrevivir el máximo tiempo posible.

Y aquí estoy, una vez más, bajo el mismo agua del primer día, atrapada entre algas, encadenada a ellas. Tantos días alimentándome de ellas y ahora son mi enemigo mortal. Me siento patética en estos momentos. Lucho con todas mis fuerzas, pero parece que todo va a ser en vano. Ante mis ojos pasan varias imágenes: mi madre dándome las buenas noches; mi padre enseñándome a pescar; Braxton escondiéndose en el viejo baúl de la abuela mientras juega con el primo Brett; Dexter subido a un árbol intentando demostrarme de que él puede con todo; Brie abrazándome y riéndose por un ataque de cosquillas que le hago.

El pecho me arde. Todo se vuelve más y más oscuro. Apenas puedo sentir más nada.

¿Cuánto tiempo hace ya que exhalé mi último aliento?


End file.
